


Homecoming

by WhenStarsLie



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Adoptive Family AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Game(s), Screw the Persona 5 Protagonist's parents in the game, they're the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenStarsLie/pseuds/WhenStarsLie
Summary: Home is where the heart is.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Arisato Minako/Sanada Akihiko, Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184
Collections: Persona Compedium, Quality Persona Fics





	Homecoming

Akira stood stiffly on his spot. It’s been more than a year since he stepped foot on this place – months before he was wrongly accused for something he did not do. He could still vividly remember the mixed stares of the maids and butlers as he passed by the once-lively corridors, the muffled arguments behind closed doors, and the anger simmering beneath the forced smiles of his adoptive family. Back then, he wondered to whom their anger was directed to – to Shido for abusing his power to sue an innocent teenager, to themselves who blamed their helplessness when he needed them the most, or to him who foolishly committed to a deed he thought was right.

_It was the right thing to do._

He stands by his decision even now and he was proven to be on the right. His probation was lifted and his criminal record cleared of any stain left by a man drown in his own greed for power. There’s no need for him to stay in Tokyo; no need to stay under the watchful eye of any guardian (though, he has to argue that the government has still their eyes on him). He could return to the life he has known and lived before all of that – before goddamn Shido, before the Metaverse and Personas, before becoming a Phantom Thief. Standing before one of the places he’d known home, he wondered if it was just him who had changed.

“Dude! Is this for real? This is where you’re stayin’?”

Akira considered Ryuji’s reaction as pretty valid, though he ought to correct him that this place is just one of the many places he’s staying in. The arrangement was nothing like the foster homes he used to bounce back and forth with when he was a kid. He was adopted by a _huge_ family, after all. An extensive, makeshift family that goes beyond the ties of blood and flesh. He can choose who he stays with and how long. It was a complicated process at first, but as time goes by, he learned to appreciate those terms.

His friends are supposed to drop him to his Minato-niisan and Yukari-neesan’s shared apartment at the outskirts of Tokyo but a text from Mitsuru-san made them change their plans. The message caught Akira off-guard, much to his chagrin. It’s been a year since he received any text or call from his adoptive family. The court has forbidden them to contact him at any means due to his connections with some powerful and famous people. The decision was met with vehement protests but they could do little to change it without making things worse on his end. Fortunately, Sojiro-san was kind enough to sneak in some deliveries and letters from time-to-time. It was nothing grand – just some of his favorite foods and short messages of good lucks – but Akira was thankful nonetheless. He needed strength - something to believe in other than his own circle of friends – and he found it from them. They always have believed in him, just as he believed in them.

But even so, Akira could only respond with nervous silence as he gazed upon the front of the imposing Kirijo mansion. The brick walls of earthen colors and white-washed accents loomed before the group of mismatched teenagers. Potted plants and hedges surrounded them in either sides; each trimmed in a symmetrical pattern with not even a leaf out of place. Red roses that reminded him of the hair of the head of Kirijo family peeked from the bushes and the air carried the scent of jasmine from where they are planted at the back of the estate.

It may be a place of nobility but Akira has grown to run and hide in the vast garden of the estate and sometimes, peeked through each door that piqued his interest. The maids would scold him gently at times when he would hide for hours before being found. He was a very mischievous child – a trait he has gotten from living with Minako-neesan the longest whom he has considered as both a mother and an older sister figure. He would have gazed wistfully at the estate longer if not for the very same maids that looked after him in his childhood while he stayed under Mitsuru-san’s wing. 

“Welcome back, Kurusu-sama.” The purple-haired maid, Kikuno Saikawa, whom Mitsuru-san appointed as her personal maid bowed to him. She, along with the other maids, lined at both sides as they formally welcome them to the estate. Akira recognized most of them while a few he just saw for the first time. “The mistress is waiting for you in her office. Please follow me.”

Akira nodded and trailed after Kikuno almost immediately. His friends were a bit reluctant but walked closely behind him nonetheless. Kikuno guided them through the mansion as his friends gawked at the lavish furnishing decorating the winding hallways. There was no pause in Akira’s steps, however, as he has seen these materials for so many times than he could count. He has tired of seeing them, has seen them past their priced tags. All he wants to do is to see an old, familiar face.

Kikuno led them in front of a heavy set of mahogany doors on the third floor and knocked politely thrice. The sound echoing against the empty hallway. “Kirijo-sama, I brought Kurusu-sama as you requested.”

There was a squeak from their group that Akira assumed to be Haru. If he remembered correctly, Haru once told him how much she looks up to Mitsuru Kirijo for leading her family’s company as its sole heiress and rising to the top as the most powerful businesswoman in the country and one of the richest in the world. It is her dream to be like her and she told him how much she wants to meet her someday.

A woman’s voice answered from the other side. “Come in.”

Kikuno gently pushed the doors open and ushered them inside. The teenagers stepped inside a spacious room overlooking the front yard of the estate. Wooden bookshelves lined the back walls while framed photographs hung at the sides. The latest ones affixed closest to the desk. A carpet almost an eighth of the size of the room nestled softly beneath their shoes and potted plants were placed at the four corners of the office. A red-haired woman in her late-twenties was sitting behind the desk. Her fingers clasped together as she surveyed the group of teenagers with a critical look. He heard, _rather felt,_ his friends straightened into attention at the palpable aura of authority exuding from the woman. They might have faced adults with powerful positions in the society but something about the woman before them made it hard to resist.

“Kurusu.”

“Mitsuru-san.” Akira stepped in front of his friends and bowed politely. “Thank you for having me.”

“Arisato and Takeba have an urgent business to handle this morning, that’s why they were not able to attend to your return.” There was a soft creak as Mitsuru stood up from her seat and rounded the side of the desk. “The others have things to see to as well, so the arrangement has fallen to me.”

“It’s fine.” Akira assured her. “I hope it was not much trouble to you, Mitsuru-san…”

Mitsuru casted him a hard look before shaking her head. “Worrying might be the right term you are looking for, Kurusu.”

His friends noted how their leader visibly flinched at that statement. There was a hint of shame and disappointment on how his shoulders slumped and his fists clenched. It alarmed them how easily Akira wore his feelings on his sleeves in front of this woman when they always known him as the cool, confident, and witty leader that he is. His reaction, however, seemed to infuriate the woman.

“What are you looking down for?” Her rhetorical question seemed to snap Akira out of it as she crossed the distance between them. “We’ve told you time and again. What you did…it was the right thing to do. Not everyone will have the courage to do the same thing as you did. You are never a disappointment to this family, Kurusu.” A small smile flickered on her lips. “In fact, we are proud of you. All of us are.”

Akira opened his mouth to say something but ended up closing it again. Mitsuru placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a firm, reassuring squeeze. It was just a simple gesture but it meant a lot – of words best left unsaid but _felt._ He found his voice and muttered a barely audible _Thank you._ Mitsuru simply chuckle and let go of his shoulder. She called for Kikuno’s attention and gestured to his friends.

“You must be all tired. I have the maids prepare some of the rooms for all of you. You can stay the night if you wish to.”

“R-Really?” Ann asked, albeit a bit too enthusiastic at the prospect of staying in such grand mansion. “Is it really okay for us to stay…ummm…Ma’am?”

“No need to be too formal. Call me Mitsuru.” Mitsuru said. “You can stay as long as you want, especially that this is the first time Kurusu brought in some friends.” She gestured to Kikuno. “Kikuno will guide you to your rooms. I will see you all at dinner tonight.”

* * *

“This is so effin’ awesome!” Ryuji whooped as he sank in soft layers of the bed in one of the prepared rooms. “Are all rich beds like this? Akira, you lucky bastard! You didn’t tell us you’re related to someone so rich!”

Haru sat down next Ryuji with disbelief painting her features. “We got to meet Kirijo-san.” She mumbled. “I got to meet the Mitsuru Kirijo-san.”

“Let that sink in, Haru! Wooo!” Futaba cackled as she leaped into the bed. “We’re friends with a totally rich guy like you!”

“Guys, you got to look at this view!” Ann was literally vibrating with energy as she pointed out to the windows. Yusuke was standing beside her, hands at front as his fingers formed what seemed to be a frame. He nodded appreciatively at the view of the garden as an inspiration struck him. Morgana meowed contentedly as he burrowed himself inside the blankets.

Makoto sighed as she watched her friends bounced around the room. She could only pray that they will not break anything. She doubted they have enough money to pay for the damages, even if it was Akira’s adoptive family that has graciously taken them in. Afternoon rolled around with a stroll on the mansion grounds. Kikuno took them for a short tour before leaving them to attend to some chores. Akira was holed up with Mitsuru-san to finalize some paperwork left from his lifted probation and some.

At the absence of his boyfriend, Makoto took it upon herself to keep the rest of the Phantom Thieves in line while taking in as well the reality of Akira’s lifestyle. She heard snippets about his life with his adoptive family but he never elaborated enough for her to paint a picture close to reality. Despite the lavish background he came from, he has grown to be a courageous and just man who understands that the world is unfair and that people live with laws, both written and unwritten, that long persisted since man first walked on Earth. Makoto suspected that it may be because of the other people that contributed to his upbringing and not just Mitsuru-san. She wondered, as she gazed at the unruly nest of black hair from the window in the third floor, if she will get to meet them too. The people who welcomed an orphaned child as family and gave him a place he calls home.

_She certainly would love to._

* * *

Evening came and so does the swell of activities within the mansion walls. When they came back inside, they were greeted with maids and butlers rushing in and out of the dining hall – arranging tables and chairs, spreading out tablecloths and napkins, and carrying stacks of plates, cups, and utensils of different sizes and shapes. There was a scrumptious smell wafting in the air coming not far away from where they are and if there was any indication that they are hungry, that would be Yusuke’s stomach growling. They would have started investigating what that smell was if it were not for some of the maids courteously shooing them away before the dinner preparations were finished. Makoto led the group upstairs before any of them tries to run off to the kitchen. She was stopped in her tracks when they crossed paths with a familiar figure on the east wing of the second floor.

“Akira …?”

He turned around and Makoto forgot to breathe for a moment. He was wearing a red dress shirt with a black tuxedo vest on top and black pants. A stripped black and red necktie hung from the collar with a golden clip to keep them the two sides together. His bangs were slicked back and the curls of hair were tamed back while retaining their wild style. He has discarded his glasses for the time, making his handsome features more prominent. He walked toward them in the familiar, confident steps he does as Joker.

“Whoa! Looking cool, Joker!” Morgana meowed appreciatively in Futaba’s arms. “What’s the occasion?”

“Family dinner.” Akira answered as he nodded at the windows overlooking the front of the estate. A couple of cars stopped by the gates as the guards talked with the drivers and inspected the inside of the vehicles before opening the gates and letting them in. “Mitsuru-san said that everyone will be coming. It would be good to look my best for tonight.”

“Well, you certainly look the part.” Morgana nodded approvingly. “That’s our Joker for you.”

“Ummm…do we have to dress up too?” Haru asked. “It would be embarrassing to join looking like this.”

“No, not really.” Akira answered. “But if you want to, I think Kikuno-san prepared some in the wardrobe closets in your rooms. She likes being prepared.”

“Hard pass, man.” Ryuji frowned. “Suits are not my thing.”

“An arrangement as sophisticated as this requires a proper attire to fit wholly with the theme.” Yusuke nodded. “Very well. I shall dress up for the part.”

Futaba crossed her arms in front of her. “Nope. Don’t wanna. Not unless it adds +10 defense in my stats.”

Ann hooked her arms around Haru’s and Makoto’s. “Well, the rest of us girls are going for it, especially if we’re going to meet _your_ family. We have to look our best.” She nudged teasingly at the former school council president. “Right, Makoto?”

Makoto tried to hide her blush as she coughed up an answer. “R-Right…”

“Well, then. See you all at dinner!” Ann waved as she practically dragged the two girls down to the rooms. The doors closing with a loud _THUD!_ that echoed all throughout the second floor.

* * *

“Hey, what’s your family like?”

It was the third time the same question was asked this day. First, during breakfast in LeBlanc earlier in the morning while Makoto and Akira were waiting for the others to arrive. She headed out early to help him with the rest of his things and the question just slipped out from her tongue.

The second was asked on the road by Futaba. It was out of mere curiosity from the youngest member of the Phantom Thieves, that even their leader answered with the same mysterious smile of his. His answers were brief but the way he spoken highly about them told them as much. There was a bit argument that followed afterwards – why they didn’t do more, why they didn’t find a way to get him out and let him to fend for himself – but Akira simply waved it off. He admitted he was not the least concerned about it to their surprise. Ryuji tried to nag him about it but Akira simply shrugged it off with his usual calm, if not nonchalant, demeanor. It bothered them, of course, but they kept the small glances and talks to themselves.

The third left Ryuji’s mouth as their little procession made their way to the dining hall. The maids and butlers have thinned out in the hallways with only a handful patrolling like a routine. Kikuno came to see them upstairs earlier to tell them that everyone has arrived and dinner will be served soon. Makoto was glad to be able to make herself known right after; for the months they were dating, she has grown accustomed to reading the subtlest changes in her boyfriend’s emotions and body language. She could tell that he was nervous and her appearance helped alleviate that, if the admiring look his eyes held and the fond smile his lips wore were enough indication. If they were only alone, he might have walked toward her and dipped her down in a searing kiss.

Now, walking side-by-side with her arm looped around his, she could sense the knot of tension curling again. The others haven’t seen it – they were behind them – but the way he set his jaw whilst keeping his eyes straight ahead made Makoto worry. He has spoken highly of his family on their way to the Kirijo mansion so, why the hesitation now? Was it even hesitation or…?

“They’re…colorful persons.” Akira answered after a beat of silence. “They are they’re own individuals. Some of them can be really bright while some you can’t judge by their cover. Some can be really intense; a few unpredictable. They have their own stories, so I can’t really say much. You have to meet them to know them.”

“That difficult, huh?” Ryuji placed his arms behind his back. “If they’re as intense as Kirijo-san, should we be worried?”

“It is not like they are cops or anything. Right, Joker?” Yusuke inquired.

“Some of them are.”

“Wait. What?” Ryuji exclaimed. “And you’re telling us that now? Dude, isn’t this dangerous? If we get arrested, there’s no way we can bust ourselves out. Mementos gone and so does the MetaNav.”

“Don’t worry,” They could definitely hear it now – the swell of music and the soft chatter coming from the dining hall. A couple of maids bowed at them as they passed by with carts of covered dishes and a few bottles of wine. They stopped in front of the doors where Kikuno was waiting for them. “It will be fine.”

* * *

The moment the doors opened, the voices quieted down in an eerie lull. All eyes turned to them as they stepped inside into a room of tall, polished windows and sparkling chandeliers. A large, fireplace was lit at the far side of the wall and three, long tables were lined up in an incomplete square before it. The decorations that adorn the room were less noble but homelier. It may be a room meant for dining, but it is also a room for people to gather and bond as a family. There was a huge, group portrait hanging above the mantle with all faces now present in the flesh.

It was a woman, around her mid-twenties, with a distinct pair of crimson eyes and hazelnut hair that resembled their leader’s right-hand woman who broke the silence. She rose up from her seat at the right of the head of the Kirijo family with eyes wide in uncertainty and hands covering her mouth.

“Kira…chan?”

Makoto felt Akira went slack beside her and there was trembling under his skin. She looked up to see pinpricks of tears at the edges of his eyes and it took just a second for the tension to break loose. He was no longer at her side and was running forward in a renewed determination. The woman, who was standing frozen in doubt a moment ago, _literally_ leaped over the table and into the arms of the taller male. There was a flurry of words jumbling over each other as the two cried in each other’s arms.

“Y-You-they said you’re dead…and then, you’re not and I-Oh God…you’re really here…!” The woman’s hands felt his face. Her touch warm and firm as if trying to anchor him to the living world, trying to make sure he’s really there. “I…I thought I will never see you. W-What were you thinking?”

He couldn’t help but laugh in relief, in the joy and warmth bubbling uncontrollably within him. His larger hands pressed against hers, feeling his tears pooling underneath her fingertips. He couldn’t care less if his cool and brave façade crumbled into pieces in a blink of an eye nor think how he looked like a mess of a sappy person. He was happy he was back, happy to be able to embrace the woman whose hands reached out to him first and become the loving mother he never deserved. It was all that matters.

“You’re worse than your Uncle Minato.” She scolded but there was no hint of anger in her words. “Don’t do that again, you hear me? God, this family’s going to be the end of me!”

“I could say the same with you.” A blue-haired man rose up from his seat at the left of Mitsuru with amusement glittering in his platinum eyes. “It runs in the family, after all.”

The woman threw him a dirty look as he walked up to them ( _thankfully_ without jumping over the table). “Shut up, Onii-chan!”

The man, Minato, placed a hand on Akira’s shoulder and smiled softly. “Welcome back, Akira-kun.”

“I…” Akira’s lips trembled. “I’m home.”

“GROUP HUG!” A shrill voice screamed and within seconds, Akira was buried in a mass of writhing limbs, sobs, and screams of _GET OFF!, YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING HEAVY!,_ and _OWWW! HELP!._ The few people who stood back from jumping on the new group's leader chuckled and shook their heads at them as they watched them tried to untangle themselves. The Phantom Thieves looked at each other at the sudden shift of scene and laughed at the absurdity of it.

* * *

“So…Mako-chan,” Makoto perked up at the mention of the strange, new nickname as Akira’s adoptive mother figure, Minako, addressed her over her plate of Coq Au Vin. “How long are you and Kira-chan been dating?”

Makoto gingerly placed her utensils down on her plate. “We’ve been dating for more than six months now.”

“Hmmm? That long already?”

Makoto resisted the urge to not shrink in her presence. Despite the cheery personality Minako has shown so far, something about the way she was sharply looking at her that makes her feel at edge. She could have attributed it to her being protective of Akira but something feels off. Like she was being peeled layer by layer and no mask can hide anything from her.

It felt like forever but when a soft smile broke out from the older woman's face, relief washed over her. “Well, I'm glad my prayers were heard.” There was a teasing glint in Minako’s eyes. “Kira-chan found such a beauty.”

Akira coughed beside her, almost spitting out the water he was drinking. Makoto felt her cheeks heat up and worse, she heard giggling. Apparently, some of the older women were listening to their conversation. A few men threw teasing grins at the younger man beside Makoto.

“Now, now. You should not tease them so much, Minako-senpai.” Rise chided but the Cheshire smile on her lips was not gone unnoticed. Makoto might not be as much of a fan as Ryuji or Futaba but she is still having a hard time believing that Akira is close to a celebrity like Risette. “We should leave them be and let young love blossom beautifully.”

“Right?” The short-haired brunette that Futaba identified as Pink Argus or Yukari Takeba as properly introduced by Akira chimed in. “Things like this shouldn't be rushed.”

Minako snickered. “Says the one who's getting married this year to my emo brother.”

Akira looked surprised. “You and Minato-niisan are getting married?”

Minako threw a conspiratorial look at Akira. “Pretty much. My _oh-so-kind_ of an older brother decided to get tied before his cute, little sister without her consent. Can you believe it, Kira-chan?”

Minato looked annoyed. “You'll just run your mouth if I told you beforehand. I can still recall that _one time_ back in high school.”

“Rude!” Minako pouted as she crossed her arms. “And in my defense, I panicked. I didn't intentionally say that while in the PA room.”

There was only a handful of snickers from the gathered crowd. Yukari was giggling behind her hand while sneaking glances at her fiancé. Sitting at her other side was a bearded man wearing a baseball outfit who was chortling gleefully. A white-haired inspector sitting next to Minako whom Akira identified as Akihiko Sanada was shaking his head but not without nostalgia. At her other side, Mitsuru was smiling with amusement.

Minato scowled and turned away after Yukari whispered something to him. There was a hint of red on the tips of his ears. The Phantom Thieves turned to their leader with questioning looks to which Akira replied with a shrug.

Yu Narukami, another white-haired man seated at the rightmost edge of the top table, coughed. “Setting past embarrassing moments aside, we're glad the court finally see reason to your case, Akira-kun.”

“You won't believe how eager Naoto-chan was to get you out of your probation.” A blonde-hair woman said whom Makoto remembered as Chie Satonaka.

“Shirogane was working hand-in-hand with us throughout the year.” Akihiko added. “Dojima-san also was also helping us out.”

“Really now. All of us are trying to find a way to get you out.” Rise chimed in. “I can't believe those in the court would side with a big liar like Shido.”

“Right?” Yukiko Amagi, a black-haired lady next to Yu, nodded. “If I get my hands on them, I'll burn them to crisp.”

Naoto shook her head disapprovingly. “Amagi-san…”

“I…” Akira breathed in. “Thank you, everyone.”

“No need to thank us, Kira-kun.” Junpei grinned as he stretched out his arms. “You're family and family helped each other. Right, Minato? Mina-tan?”

“Personal space.” Minato said as he pushed his arm away.

Minako giggled. “You never change, Stupei.”

“Hey! I resent that!”

There was a collective laughter. When the laughter died down, Minako rose from her seat and raised her glass. “Family and friends, new and old.” She nodded at the younger teenagers next to Akira. “A toast to the return of Kira-chan and his victory against the lies and deceit of the past year.”

“CHEERS!” The group whooped and many simultaneously knocked back their drinks. Akira sipped on his while he gave a knowing look at his friends.

Minako downed her drink in one gulp and placed her glass with a loud _CLINK!._ “Now all formalities are done and gone,” A mischievous smile crept on her lips. Makoto swore she heard Minato cursed under his breath as he inched away from his younger twin. Minako reached beneath her table and pulled what seemed to be a paper plate of red-colored whipped cream. “Let the _real_ party begin!”

She slammed the plate at her older twin who immediately yelled her name and chased after her. Minako cackled as she pulled out more plates of colored whipped cream and threw them at random. Yu was hit right on the face with a yellow cream while Yukiko was slammed with a red one. Mitsuru dodged a plate before being struck by another by Junpei. The baseball coach relished only a second of victory before screaming like a banshee as he run for his life.

It took just ten seconds before the whole dining hall became a warzone of flying paper plates and colored whipped creams. The Phantom Thieves could only gape in astonishment at the sudden battlefield when Akira shared the same mischievous smile as Minako before and pulled out a plate of red whipped cream. Ryuji has the time to say _OH SHIT!_ before getting a plate plastered on his face.

Akira ducked beneath the table as Ryuji snatched a plate and went for a payback. The leader of Phantom Thieves popped back up and tossed another which hit Haru on the shoulder as she tried to dodge. Beside him, Makoto shrieked as she barely ducked from an incoming red missile. The whip cream slamming at the wall and sliding down like a delectable graffiti. Akira couldn't resist laughing at his girlfriend's cute display. Makoto smacked his arm in playful annoyance.

“Two enemies spotted!” A voice announced above them. They looked up to see Futaba grinning down on them with two plates of green colored whip cream.

The couple managed to scramble out of the way as their navigator dropped the plates down on them. Akira grabbed Makoto’s hand as they ducked behind another table as a whip cream-drenched Yosuke screamed bloody murder at Teddie. Hand-by-hand, the two sneaked out of the dining room and past the hallways. The maids and butlers perking at their echoing laughter as Akira led them outside to the moonlit gardens where they soon found themselves to the center. They slid down at the sides of a circular, marble fountain as they catch their breaths. Their eyes met and they chuckled. Their voices breaking through the calm of the night.

“Is it…are they always like that?” Makoto asked after a moment. “They…they don't act like-“

“Adults?” Akira offered. A smile quirking at the corners of his lips. “Yeah. They don't.”

“They're really colorful.” Makoto said. “I thought you were kidding.” She leaned down against the cold, marble base of the fountain. A soft smile gracing her features. “I like them.”

Akira squeezed her hand gently. “They like you too.”

Makoto quirked an eyebrow. “How can you tell?”

“I just do.” Akira smiled knowingly.

Makoto decided not to question him further. She can always trust on his words, no matter how bleak the situation is. She rested her head on his chest, sighing at the cool breeze brushing against her bare arms. Akira wrapped one arm around her shoulders and nestled his chin on the top of her head. They relished the calming silence, the distant laughter and shouting from the mansion as Minako’s _little_ game continues, and the company of each other.

Makoto curled in his warmth embrace. “Akira?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

A smile turned up on Akira’s lips and he kissed her on the top of her head. “I love you too.”


End file.
